IG-88
IG-88 fue un droide asesino de la serie de droides IG creado en los Laboratorios Holowan para el Imperio Galáctico. El modelo IG-88 fue un derivado de los droides centinelas IG-86 utilizados durante las Guerras Clon. Segundos después de que el primer IG-88 fuera activado, asesinó a los científicos presentes y copió su conciencia a los otros tres que estaban por ser activados nombrándolos IG-88B, C y D y escaparon a Mechis III. IG-88B más tarde se convirtió en uno de los mejores cazarrecompensas de la galaxia. Sin embargo, no era más que una tapadera para IG-88A y su plan de la Revolución Droide para acabar con los seres biológicos. Era posible que su identidad incompletamente formada fuera la razón de esta obsesión. Biografía Historia del diseño El origen del diseño de IG-88 viene del droide lancero creado por Sistemas de Diseño Phlut, una compañía en Muunilinst: de ahí que la forma del droide fuera similar a un muun. Cuando la compañía no pudo pagar un préstamo al Clan Bancario InterGaláctico, éste se apropió del droide y le puso el nombre de "Droide de combate IG Lancero" (IG de InterGaláctico). Después la compañía fue vendida a Mecánica Holowan, junto con los diseños de este y otros proyectos que estaban pendientes. El primer droide que desarrollaron fue el MagnaGuardia IG-100. En la era Imperial como parte del Proyecto Phlutdroid, los científicos de Laboratorios Holowan usaron estos diseños para crear los droides asesinos de la serie IG para uso del Imperio Galáctico. Entre estos estaban los modelos IG-72, IG-88 y IG-97. Los droides asesinos estaban prohibidos antes del Imperio, su propia naturaleza requería de una programación autónoma y, por ende peligrosa, porque se podían volver independientes y en contra de sus propios dueños. Pero los científicos de Laboratorios Holowan estaban seguros de que los métodos de programación que habían desarrollado los mantendrían bajo control. Activación y sensibilización thumb|left|Los droides IG se activan. Sólo se crearon cuatro modelos idénticos. Sin embargo, cuando IG-88 fue activado, algo salió mal: cobró conciencia de sí mismo y de su naturaleza, sin que sus creadores lo esperaran. Cuando quisieron desactivarlo y estudiar qué había causado ese fallo, IG-88 se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y mató a todos los científicos del laboratorio, incluyendo a la jefe Técnico Loruss, encargada del proyecto de la Serie IG. A continuación se copió íntegramente a las carcasas aún sin programar de los otros tres modelos idénticos, para así formar una sola entidad en cuatro droides. Él se nombró IG-88A, y según iba activando los otros droides, los fue nombrando en forma progresiva, IG-88B, IG-88C e IG-88D, así que, aunque cada droide se identificaba de forma única, en realidad serían uno sólo para toda la galaxia. En el laboratorio encontraron otro droide más, IG-72, y le propusieron hacer otra copia en él, pero éste prefirió ser autónomo. Sin embargo, entre los cinco droides asesinos se pusieron de acuerdo para escapar matando de forma magistral a todos los miembros de seguridad que opusieron resistencia a su escape tanto dentro como fuera de las instalaciones. Después de lograrlo, IG-72 tomó una nave y siguió su camino, mientras los IG-88 se dirigieron al planeta Mechis III. La Revolución Droide IG-88 pensó que Mechis III, un mundo orientado a la construcción de droides y maquinaria, era la base de operaciones perfecta para transformar la galaxia entera. Aquí fue donde los cuatro IG-88 planearon su Revolución Droide, un movimiento por medio del cual todos los droides se levantarían en contra de lo que consideraban basura biológica. En cuanto que llegaron al planeta, se apoderaron de la inteligencia de los droides y les dieron la orden de matar a sus pocos habitantes, sin que pudiera sonar una sola alarma, -sólo había 73 habitantes, ya que todo estaba tan automatizado que casi no se necesitaba personal. Después de tomar el control de Mechis III, comenzaron a cargar en todos los droides producidos en el planeta sus planes subversivos. Todos los droides que eran entregados al imperio para trabajar en cruceros o naves servían como espías para IG-88, incluyendo los nuevos y famosos droides espías de Industrias Arakyd, el droide sonda Vibora. Carrera de Cazarrecompensas thumb|IG-88 a la caza de [[Mon Julpa.]] Después de lo sucedido en los Laboratorios Holowan, el imperio comenzó a buscar a los droides fugados. Para no ser localizados en Mechis III decidieron que uno de ellos debía dejarse ver y dar pruebas de su existencia lejos de su base de operaciones; así, a IG-88B le fue asignada la tarea de cazarrecompensas, de modo que la experiencia adquirida por él con esta misión podría ser copiada a los restantes IG-88. Se diseñó y construyó una nave perfecta en sólo dos días para este objetivo, IG-2000, y se escogió al planeta Peridon's Folly como primer destino. Con el tiempo IG-88 fue considerado como el segundo mejor en este tipo de trabajo sólo después de Boba Fett, el mismo IG-88B fue el que estuvo a bordo del Ejecutor cuando Darth Vader convocó a los que creyó mejores para buscar a Han Solo y el Halcón Milenario. Batalla con Boba Fett thumb|left|IG-88 caza recompensas. IG-88B puso un rastreador en las naves de los cazarrecompensas que asistieron al Ejecutor cuando fueron convocados por Darth Vader para buscar a Solo, Boba Fett se dio cuenta pero dejó que lo rastrearan, IG-88B lo siguió hasta Bespin para tratar de robarle a Han Solo pero Boba Fett lo estaba esperando y lo destruyó. Como todos los IG-88 estaban enterados de lo que les pasaba a sus hermanos, IG-88C y IG-88D fueron a vengar a su hermano. Lo enfrentaron en batalla espacial llegando a Tatooine cada uno en una nave IG-2000, IG-88C fue destruido por el Esclavo I, mientras que IG-88D si logró darle a su objetivo, pero Fett hizo creerle que estaba dañada su nave y que se estrellaría en el desierto del planeta, pero haciendo una gran maniobra lo engañó se puso detrás de él y le disparó haciendo que su nave fuera la que se estrellara. Sin embargo aunque Fett pensó que había sido destruido, sobrevivió y continuaría tratando de perseguir a Fett, pero primero trataría de arreglar su nave. Batalla con Dash Rendar Después de que la nave IG-2000 de IG-88D fuera abatida en duelo con Boba Fett, fue a los basureros de Ord Mantell por refecciones, Dash Rendar le estaba siguiendo la pista, lo que desembocó en un duelo que IG-88 perdió. La Estrella de la Muerte II thumb|IG-88. Al acudir al Ejecutor tras la invitación de Darth Vader para buscar y atrapar a Han Solo, logró obtener información de que la Segunta Estrella de la Muerte estaba siendo terminada y que la computadora central estaba en camino hacia Endor, entonces IG-88A emboscó al convoy que se dirigía a su destino, cuyo responsable era el Supervisor Imperial Gurdun y antes de llegar se descargo en el ordenador y despertó ya activado en la Estrella de la Muerte. Ya instalado y completamente funcional, tomo control total del superarma, sin embargo no actuó de inmediato, dejo que el Imperio siguiera tomando control, fue cuando dio inicio la Batalla de Endor. Disparó y destruyó con el superláser varias naves rebeldes, y justo cuanto iba a tomar el control de la situación, para iniciar su Revolución Droide, fue destruido por Wedge Antilles y Lando Calrissian. Reactivación Años más tarde, el cuerpo IG-88A, en ese entonces inactivo, fue reprogramado. El droide trabajó para Barpotomous Drebble temporalmente en los meses después de la Batalla de Endor, y más tarde se encontró en el servicio a la familia Dhul, protegiéndolos de la Alianza de la Diversidad y serviendo como guardaespaldas de Tyko Dhul. Más tarde IG-88 salvaría a los jóvenes Raynar Thul de la muerte, después de haber sido reprogramado para proteger a la familia Dhul. La línea IG-88 IG-88A IG-88A fue el único droide que Laboratorios Holowan activó, a los pocos segundos de analizar sus bases de datos, ya sabía quien era, su propósito y su superioridad sobre los seres biológicos, los científicos se dieron cuenta de que tomaba conciencia demasiado pronto y que su programación sería demasiado poderosa para controlar, por lo que decidieron desconectarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, IG-88A reaccionó a tiempo, se defendió y mató a todos los que estaban presentes, después detectó otros tres droides iguales a él pero sin ser programados, por lo que se copió en ellos y escapó a Mechis III, un planeta de fábricas de droides. Allí planearon una revolución droide, pensada en la dominación de la galaxia. Para asegurar el éxito de su plan IG-88A secuestró la nave que llevaba la computadora central de la Estrella de la Muerte II y logró descargase exitosamente, pero fue destruido durante la Batalla de Endor. Tiempo después fue reactivado por Tyko Thul y funcionó como el protector de su familia. IG-88B IG-88B fue el primer droide en que IG-88A se copió. Después de escapar del planeta Holowan matando a todo el personal, el Imperio trato de dar con el droide asesino, para que no dieran con ellos en Mechis III mientras planeaban su revolución droide, decidieron que IG-88B se convirtiera en cazarrecompensas, llegando a ser uno de los mejores. Cuando fue convocado al Ejecutor para perseguir al Halcón Milenario, puso un rastreador en la nave de Boba Fett, de tal forma que pudo seguirlo hasta Bespin, pero en la Ciudad de las Nubes Boba Fett se dio cuenta de que lo seguía, lo sorprendió y lo destruyó. IG-88C IG-88C fue el tercer droide en ser activado, después de esto ayudó a que los cuatro IG-88s a escaparan a Mechis III, donde permaneció como guardián del lugar. Al ser eliminado IG-88B, fue a Tatooine junto con IG-88D a impedir que Boba Fett entregara a Jabba Desilijic Tiure el cuerpo en carbonita de Han Solo. IG-88C apareció en su nave IG-2000 de frente al Esclavo I sobre el espacio de Tatooine y Boba Fett no tuvo ningún problema en dispararle y destruir la nave. IG-88C se sacrificó para que IG-88D apareciera sorpresivamente por detrás del Esclavo I disparándole con ventaja. IG-88D IG-88D fue el último en ser activado y al igual que IG-88C se encargo de cuidar las instalaciones en Mechis III y también fue con él a Tatooine a tratar de robarle a Boba Fett el cuerpo de Han Solo. Mientras Boba Fett se enfrentaba y destruía a IG-88C, apareció por sorpresa detrás del Esclavo I, atacando con ventaja y causándole daños, pero Boba Fett logró hacer una maniobra para quedar por detrás y dispararle, dejando la nave de IG-88D precipitándose en Tatooine, Boba Fett se fue creyéndolo destruido. IG-88D sobrevivió y se dirigió a los basureros de Ord Mantell para buscar repuestos para su nave, donde Dash Rendar lo enfrentó y venció. Equipo Entre sus armas principales estaba el rifle bláster DLT-20A de BlasTech, que era una modificación del rifle bláster A280 utilizado por las tropas rebeldes en Hoth. También estaba el lanzador de proyectiles electromagnético DAS-430, que tenía cierto parecido a las armas de modelo E-11 usadas por los soldados de asalto del Imperio Galáctico. Entre bastidores IG-88 aparece en la batalla final del videojuego Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption, cuando en ese momento los cuatro droides ya habrían sido destruidos. Apariciones * *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' * *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' videojuego *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Batalla de the Bounty Hunters'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Clone Campaigns'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * categoría:Droides asesinos Categoría:Cazarrecompensas Categoría:Productos de Holowan Mechanicals Categoría:Programación masculina categoría:Batallas de la Revolución Droide de IG-88 Categoría:Droides de combate Categoría:Droides de la serie IG